The Lazytown Cronicles
by Bobbystar-lazytownfan101
Summary: Bobbie is new in lazytown. little does he know that there are many surprises for him...
1. Prelude: The dead letter

_Dear my esteemed boy,_

 _It is urgent that you come to Lazy town at once! I am sorry to say that your parents have been killed, And it is critical that you come here at once! I have prepared a house and a spot at Lazytown high just for you so don't delay!"_

 _ **NO.1.**_

 **Chapter 0 (the prelude);"The dead letters'**

The story start when the person who is the most important his name is Bobbie, he woke up and there was a letters about his dead parents under the pillows but he did not know of the letter because all he knows of was he was tired. Bobbie was very tall and strong so when he woke up he went to the gym and went after eating his proteins for his muscle when he went to the gym. He could lift a lot of weights like when he lifts 5000000 pounds on the bench push. When he came home he was very gross and sweaty like he was having really hard sex with all the girls because he was strong and very strong. After he took a shower from being sweaty he went to his room and made his bed, when he did he moved his pillow which was on top of the letter that said his parents were dead. When he saw it he was curious so he read it and it said his parents were dead from being killed by a bad person after they tried to make more money from the bank. He was very sad and cried a little bit(it's ok because cool people can cry to). After he read more of the letter it said that his new house would be in a place called lazy town. He was excited because he heard there were many pretty girls there from his internet. He was a virgin and really wanted to have a girlfriend in which to kiss (he was a kissing virgin too) so he smiled and packed his stuff. There was one problem cuz he didn't know were lazy town was so he asked his mom and she told him so he left.


	2. Part 1: first day in lazy town

**Chapter 1 ''first day in lazy town"**

When boobie first got here he was very tired from having to walk all his stuff to lazy town so he sleeps in his new house that he bought when he went. When he woke up he was scared because he was almost late for his first day of being a student at the school that was called lazy town high(the high school in lazy town ) it's very big and as a lot of people he was nervous but happy because he was going to see all the cute girls there on his first day there so his peepee was excited too(because all the girls)..As he got to the laity town high, he remarked on its strong When he went to the school he realized it was also halloween and all the boys were dressed in cool costumes and all the girls were dressed sexy with tight clothes and tight butt shorts that showed their butts . He walked into the classroom and saw all the inhabitants of lazytowen sitting at the desks.

There was Ziggy, who was super smart, Pixel, the computer genius, Stingy, who was selfish, Stephanie, all dressed in pink, and Trixie, who made his man-meat very happy. To his surprise he did not have a costume! He pondered this deep and meaningful choice, finally he had an idea! He went to the nearest plant and took off all the leaves and glued them to his shirt. He was not very proud of his costume but he was cool and hot so it was ok because all the girls would think it very sex! The teacher called dixie was very old and gross Bobbie didn't think about her in a sexy way because she was like his grandma, and its bad to have sex with grandma because there vaginas probably sagging like a bag of potatoes . The teacher called out

"ok class today we are going to calculate the speed of light".

Ziggy immediately shot up hand up

"We will use E = Mc squared" He said, than added "can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course!" said Ms Dickie " anything for my star student!" Bobbie thought that that included the sex his penis was happy but didn't turn hard because she GROSS S ewww! As Ziggy walked out They heard a huge crash. Ziggy fell down on a banana peel and the janitor who wasn't really the janitor but the school bull Robbie rotten he spun like a tornado and was dressed in his normal outfit, he was tall and had a beautiful smile and wore a purple suit that went all the way to his feet. When Bobby saw him he was confused because he felt the same way about him as when he saw cute girls. Nobody has yet to attend to ziggy who is crying and bleeding from his eyes and moth and a hole in his head that he got from he yells for helkp we tell him to be quiet because evryone was lokking a robbie because he was mean but was also the coolest kid at school almostas cool as you. Zig Passed out from blood loss and the nurse gave him a shot on his face so he could be ok...He wasn't from then on he was stricken dumb never to be smart again but you were happy because you were now the smartest guy there. Besides robbie of course. They quickly got back to work. Because now that he was retarded he did not matter so the teacher md new work for them. Then at that moment the captain of all the sports team walked in He was kind of short but had big muscles and a cute mustache .. if i were a girl… then the teacher said let's introduce or new student to the class. She said "Class this is the new student we should introduce him his name is Bobbie" Dixie turned around and scoffed and that ugly bitch stephanie smiled and tried to introduce herself the teacher told her "Stephanie what did i say about speaking like a person would" she cried then we all pointed and laughed. The class than decided to show Bobbie around the school. This is the library they all said. A book caught Bobbies eye. It was big and shiny and said on the cover "How to get hot girls 1..2..3.. He quickly grabbed the book and shoved it down his pants for later. The tour continued on and they showed him around some more. Than it was time to go home . Ziggy forgot where he lived so he stayed at school and slept in the garden shed. Trixie and stephanie went home together to work on a project and bobbie stared at trixie's ginormous round ass in booty butt shorts as she walked away and you could only think about putting your meat subway in her sub newyork tunnels. This made his penis shoot up like a velocity time graph in a system with exponential acceleration. Bobbie tried to catch up so he could have a chance to ask her to be his girlfriend but he can't run with his 5 centimeter skin caterpillar flopin about, so he went home.

At his house, he found another letter addressed to him

" _Dear Bobby, I hope this letter finds you with good health. I cannot disclose my whole plan due to outside powers spying from the air, but I encourage you to mingle with the townsfolk and make yourself known. More instructions will arrive shortly."_

 _~No.1_

Bobbie thought he saw someone watching him from inside the mailbox outside his house, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He brushed his teeth and thought of Trixie's bootylicious butt behind. He felt happy. He went to bed but first he touch his dirty baseball bat and shot his cream on the showers walls and then feel to sleep.


End file.
